tibiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Allusions
= Brands = Aldi Auf Rookgaard, Al Dee scheint auf den Großhandel Aldi hinzuweisen, Aldi. Aldo Der NPC Aldo Vekauft leder schuhe. Dies ist eine klare Anspielung auf ALDO, die weltweite kette des Schuhhandels. Allen Allen Richardson, besitzer des Möbelladens in Venore scheint eine amspielung auf Richardson Allen, einen Amerikanischen Möbel hersteller und verkäufer. Amazon.com In dem Amazon Camp, ist ein kleiner raum unter einem der Häuser. In diesem raum sind ein briefkasten und viele bücher. Dies ist eine deutliche anspielung auf den buchversand, Amazon.com. Corona In Venore, wenn man "Maria" zu dem NPC Maria in de Hard Rock Tavern, erzählt sie euch das ihr richtiger name "Maria Corona," eine deutliche anspielung auf Corona, die Alkoholischen Getränke. Falck Ausserhalb von Edron's nord-tor steht NPC Falk als Wache. Dies ist eine verbindung zu Group 4 Falck (später Group 4 Securicor, nach der verbindung Securicor in 2004), ein weltweiter anbieter für sicherheitsprobleme. Nach der Firmenvereinigung Group 4 Falck spaltete ihr sicherheits geschäft welches nun unter dem namen Falck steht. Iglo Captain Iglues Schatz Quest auf Rookgaard ist eine klare anspielung auf "Käpt'n Iglo", ein deutsches werbesymbol für den band Iglo, der tiefgefrorenes verkauft, meistens Fisch. In der kiste von Captain Iglue ist Lachs. Ikea Der Möbelvekäufer in Ab'Dendriel heisst Ukea, eine deutliche anspielung auf den Möbelverkäufer, Ikea. Lidl Auf Rookgaard, Lee'Delle scheint eine anspielung auf den supermarkt Lidl zu sein. Microsoft Bill Gates and Windows You see a grave. You read: Here rests Mr.Bill G. He fell out of the window Bill Gates war der Chief Executive Officer von Microsoft, der software firma die Windows geschrieben und bearbeitet. Linux vs Windows Auf einem Grabstein in Graveyard of the Doomed. You see a grave. You read: Here lies a window, killed by a penguin. Ein penguin ist das Maskottchen von dem unix-artigem operations system kernel, Linux. Da Linux Benutzerfeundlicher ist, einige Befürworter von OS das es (oder ein anderes OS wie es) Windows bald schohn "ersetzen" wird. Norma Auf Rookgaard, die ladenbesitzerin Normaist eine deutliche anspielung auf den deutschen discounter, Norma. Weil sie ihren namen in Marylin ändern will (weil es berühmter klingt) ist es auch eine anspielung auf Norma Jeane Baker a.k.a. Marylin Monroe. Obi Auf Rookgaard, der Ladenbesitzer Obi scheint eine anspielung auf den Deutschen Haus-vebesserungs laden mit dem gleichem namen, Obi. Rolex Einer der NPCs in Venore trägt eine stylische Xelor uhr. "Xelor" bedeutet rückwärts "Rolex". player: time Norbert: Now it's 8:57 pm. Did you notice this is a xelor watch I am wearing? Rolex ist eine berühmte Uhren-herstellungkompanie. Ronald McDonald Der farmer in Thais heisst Donald McRonald eine klare anspielung auf Ronald McDonald, den clown von McDonalds, eine internationale fast-food restaurant kette. = Berühmte Persönlichkeiten = Siegfried und Roy Der Npc Humgolf sagt : It's a special license for Artists. It was only used once when i sold a white worm to Frietsiek and Yor. Yor rückwärts gelesen bedeutet Roy und dreht man die beiden Silben in Frietsiek um, ergibt sich daraus der Name Siekfriet. Eine Anspielung auf die beiden Artisten Siegfried und Roy, welche für ihre Show Acts in las Vegas, mit weißten Tigern und Löwen, bekannt waren.